Destiny
by Prometheus71
Summary: Oneshot about Fem Exile and what occurs just before her confrontation with Kreia on Malachor V


_A/N: I have been experimenting with writing first person one off fics (which is a style that I don't usually write in). This fic is about the Jedi Exile (Kaaela) and what happens just before her confrontation with Kreia on Malachor V. The idea for this fic has been bugging me all day, and I felt compelled to write it._

**Destiny**

Without reason, without thought, the storm raged angrily outside. Flickers of blinding light lit up the dark corners of the long gloomy corridor. I stood for a while, gazing out of one of the long narrow windows, my mind flowing along with the currents of the storm as it raged on the surface of Malachor. I closed my eyes, and leant my forehead against the cool of the glass; the afterglow of the lightning imprinted vividly against the backs of my eyelids. I stood for a while, trying to stove up the sudden emotions that threatened my control and reserve. I had no need of emotion now; I needed to be rational, to push the thoughts to the depths of my mind.

I brushed a hand against my face, palm open as I tried to wipe the unbidden images of my crew mates from my consciousness. The breath hissed through my clenched teeth as I turned from the window and stared across the gloom of the corridor.

Two doors, both encircled with red would lead me to my destiny. My eyes dilated against the dimness as I gazed at the broken bodies of men that littered the granite floor.It was a necessary evil-they dared to stop me, and I couldn't allow that. They were only protecting what they had been taught to-I knew that, but they were part of the greater evil that threatened, and my destiny would not allow anyone to get in my way.

He awaited me in the room behind.

My heart thumped rapidly at the thought of him, waiting…waiting for _me_. Once this was over, once _she _was beaten, then we could leave here and forge our own destiny together.

I felt a smile touch my lips, curving the usual dourness of my face. Lately, I hadn't had a lot to be happy about, but since he had arrived in my life, I felt that I had gained something that I hadn't felt before, and I knew that he felt the same.

Ironic isn't it.

I carry the wound of the Force inside me; it is constantly reaching out to touch the power that others hold so dear to them. How would they know what it is to lose that, to have it so suddenly taken away, leaving you a shadow of yourself, empty, desolate, then to have the final indignity of being expelled from the only place that you had ever called home?

They were fools, and I am glad that they died on Dantooine. She had done me a favour and had shown me more compassion than those fools ever did. She had understood… but now she, like them, had turned against me, and like those idiots on Dantooine, she would die for her betrayal.

I won't keep this burden to myself anymore. The man that waited patiently in the other room knows this, and still he accepts me for what I am, and for what I was. He is steadfast in his opinions and easily accepts me. He offers me one thing. Hope.

Enough. Enough of this. I smile as I recognise the fact that he is distracting my thoughts, delaying me from the inevitable. But I know that he waits nonetheless, and I draw strength from that. The others had stayed aboard the Hawk as far as I know. I am unaware if I have been followed, and some small part of me doesn't care if I have been. This is what the last few months have been about, this final confrontation with yet another master, a teacher. I promise that I won't be so cruel to my followers; I would not take them down on the path that I had travelled. It is a lie though, I am a creature of their invention, and as Kavar once said, all things come round full circle. I hope that I can at least be more compassionate when the time arises.

With effort, I walked across the cold stark corridor, and faced the nearest door. The light encircling the entrance lit my face, bathing it crimson. I reached out a hand slowly, caressing the smooth chill metal of the door.

A clattering of feet broke my composure, and I turned angrily, my hand falling to my side grasping at empty space. I watched with narrowed eyes as the brown haired man approached, his breath ragged as he neared me.

I sighed deeply in annoyance, "Atton…what are you doing here?"

He stopped in front of me, reaching out a hand and gripping my shoulder tightly. "I…I couldn't let you come on your own…" he panted.

"You should have stayed on the Hawk, Atton. I have to face this on my own."

"_Space _Kaaela. We've been through too much-you don't think I'd abandon you now, huh?" he cocked a dark eyebrow at me, and closed the gap between us.

I looked at him, and read the honesty in his eyes, "A…Atton, go back. _Please_."

He stared at me for what seemed an eternity, his features softening with a look that I knew of old, and he pulled me into his arms, crushing my cheek against the rough leather of his ribbed jacket. I listened to the rhythm that throbbed against my skin, through the thick jacket and the white shirt that he wore, and I smiled ruefully. Even now, he refused to discard that damned jacket, despite my pleas of old. Like the others on the Hawk, he was now a Jedi in training, and by rights, he should be clad in the apprentice robes that they all wore. But Atton being Atton, well…he rebelled.

He pressed his lips against my hair, and I heard the indistinct mumblings he muttered softly to me. I stared over his shoulder as he tightened his arms around me, and I watched the lone figure approach like a shadow along the dark lines of the room, the dark masking his arrival.

Why didn't he wait…I told him to. I shut my eyes to the sight of him as Atton ran his hands possessively down my back. Any other time, I would have welcomed Atton's advances, but not now. Things had irrevocably changed.

Had he watched as Atton made his way towards me? I cursed him despite the happy lurch my heart gave. He regarded me silently, naively and I stared back at him over Atton's shoulder with the same intensity that he awarded me.

Atton pushed himself away, giving some small space between our bodies. He trailed a fingertip across my cheek, and smiled.

"Only the old scow to deal with now, Kaaela. I know you will defeat her, just make sure you give her one for me, eh?" he laughed, showing off perfect white teeth in a lightly tanned face. "Make sure the schutta suffers for what she's done."

I placed one hand on his shoulder gently, "Atton…I, uh…"

"I still think we should have spaced her after Peragus," he grinned, "Would have saved us a whole lot of trouble…"

I stared over Atton's shoulder. Damn him!Doesn't he know anything of secrecy? He stood several feet away from Atton, his face half blended into the shadows. His lightsaber was in his hand; he held it loosely, the hilt shining brightly as a flash of lightning arced across the room from the low long windows that lined the far wall. His lips were pressed into a long fine line, his head slightly bent as he willed me to…

"Atton…please go," I whispered, "You don't belong here."

"No Kaaela, not anymore," he lowered his face to mine, his lips hard against mine. I slid my hand down his chest and reached into the depths of my robe. My fingers grasped the small long, narrow object that I secretly kept about my person. No one knew that I carried it. No one.

I let him kiss me, as I gathered my thoughts. If Atton knew…he would kill him, and I can't allow that. He was always possessive, and if he knew what was stirring in my heart, the figure behind him would be dead in an instance.

I gripped the metal hilt, and slid it slowly out of my robe, covering it with my palm, as I pressed my hand to Atton's chest. For once, I was glad of the thickness of his jacket. His tongue ran across my lower lip, and I knew that he was unaware. What was it Kreia had always called him…a fool. Sadly, she was right. Atton's lust would be his undoing.

As if unbidden, the figure in front of me inclined his head slowly, nodding his approval as if he were aware of what I was going to do. He stepped forward a pace, his booted foot clattering hollowly on the stone floor. I glanced sharply at him, as Atton pulled away.

Atton turned his head, his eyes wide with wonder as he stared at the man in front of him, "What the hell…"

I gripped the dagger tightly, and plunged in into Atton's chest. He turned back to face me, his eyes wide with confusion as he stared down at the small hilt embedded deep in his chest. He opened his mouth and a small bubble of blood burst and dampened his lips, dripping down his chin, staining his skin crimson.

I twisted the thin blade, my eyes never leaving his. He gasped as he stepped back from me, the colour draining from his face, "You kill me…for him?" he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Atton. I tried to tell you…"

Atton raised his head and looked deep into my eyes, "You…you bitch," he gasped.

I turned from them both, tears spilling down my cheeks. I hadn't meant for this to happen…not to Atton, but I wasn't prepared for anyone to stand in my way. I bowed my head, staring at the dark stone floor. A lone tear spattered to the ground, and I wiped the remainder from my eyes. I wouldn't cry again. I have grieved all my remembered life, for the past and for the present, even in my long exile.

The truth of it? I am tired of being hunted and of being haunted. After Kreia, I have the chance of a new start, a new beginning, the type that I deserve, the type that I command. What happens here is just a part of my old self, my weak foolish self. No more will I suffer.

I felt _him _near me, his presence rippling through the shallow echo of the Force that I hung on to. His hand gripped my shoulder, and I reached across, and covered his hand with my own warm blood spattered palm. I tightened my grip on his, and I felt the tension flow out of my body as I took strength from his forbidding presence.

Through him, I had gained myself, and through me, he now lived.

"You have always been beautiful to me," his rough voice whispered, "And you have given me life, where others have commanded death. Together Exile, we will bring a new dawn."

He withdrew his hand as I turned and faced him, and I reached out and tentatively traced the scarring that covered his cheek with a soft fingertip. "A new beginning. I like that. We will make a difference, and once Kreia is dealt with…"

A small unfamiliar smile touched his lips as he stared at me, one eye beaming brightly in his wrecked ashen face, "I have no doubt, Exile. Shall we meet her together? Former pupils to one master?"

I smiled at him, "Betrayer, to betrayal. She won't know what has hit her, Sion."

He stood with his shoulder touching mine, and I felt the tug of my heart as I glanced across at him. We were different, yet so alike. I had come to this dark place to destroy him, yet in my heart I had felt the bond sprout between us as we had fought, and I had spared him, as much as he had spared me. He understood my pain, it was a similar pain that he had felt himself, and through that, our bond had strengthened. We were so alike, so ravaged, torn and destroyed, and yet held together by the power of the Force. It was inevitable really; I think I had been aware of this since our first encounter on the Harbinger all those months before.

To him, I was beautiful, despite my void, my all-consuming echo in the Force. And to me, he was beautiful, because he lived despite his pain, despite the darkness that reigned in his heart.

We stepped through the door, our feet matching pace, as if we were but just one person. Together we were complete, and together we would bring a new dawn to the empire.


End file.
